


Не все то золото

by fandom_Xenophilia, ms_bitterherb, Vongue



Series: Midi, 3 lvl [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Adult Content, Dragons, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, M/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Все персонажи старше 18
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 00:30:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2290328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Xenophilia/pseuds/fandom_Xenophilia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_bitterherb/pseuds/ms_bitterherb, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vongue/pseuds/Vongue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дракон, как и положено, помешан на золоте, у принцессы золотые косы и несносный характер, а рыцарь слегка влюблен и очень предан. Дракон уносит обоих. Пленники швыряются экспонатами коллекции, гомонят, дразнят его ящерицей и трахаются прямо на глазах! Разве можно оставить это как есть?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не все то золото

**Author's Note:**

> Для голосования: #. fandom Xenophilia 2014 - "Не все то золото"

По затылку стукнул мелкий камушек, Саймон пересилил желание потереть ушибленное место и подчеркнуто уставился перед собой. Внизу расстилалась долина с пряничными и не очень домиками – не многим везло в жизни, как ее высочеству, – поблескивала на солнце река, мельница лениво разгоняла воздух. Вязкий, тягучий день не давал забыть о бессмысленности бытия: толку-то стеречь принцессу, если она тебе не достанется? Второй камушек запутался в волосах и скатился за шиворот под недовольное фырканье старшей фрейлины. Саймон развернулся на пятках и едва не сбил с ног ее высочество Гонорату Ремедиос.  
  
Высочество невинно хлопнуло ресницами, скользнуло пальцами по плечу и за спиной бросило в соседний куст горсть камней – совершенно незаметно.  
  
– Ваше высочество, – скрипнул зубами Саймон.  
  
– Ой, да ты, можно подумать, до сих пор дуешься? – обрадовалась принцесса. – Будешь меня называть полным именем?  
  
– Чем могу быть полезен? – гнул свою линию Саймон.  
  
– М-м, дай-ка подумать...  
  
– ... Ваше высочество.  
  
– Са-аймо-он... – она надула губы, оглянулась – похожая на удивленную рыбину, фрейлина с раскрытым ртом таращилась на небо, – и шагнула вперед, прижимаясь грудью вплотную. – Я не нарочно.  
  
Принцесса ничего не делала нарочно: совершенно случайно она касалась руки пальцами, задевала ноги подолом, проходя мимо, тянулась к спелому яблоку за плечом Саймона так, что выразительное декольте оказывалось прямо перед носом. А приставленная к ней госпожа Невилл вечно смотрела не в ту сторону. Не иначе подкуплена, или за выходки на грани приличий ее высочество мигом услали бы учиться смирению в монастыре за высокими стенами. Тогда бы три дня назад она не шепнула, обдавая теплым дыханием ухо, что зовут ее Джой, а Гонората Ремедиос – имя венценосной прабабки, ненавистное наследство и «гадость, Саймон, слышишь? Мерзкая гадость, никогда не называй меня так!». Наверное, тоже не нарочно.  
  
Он уже почти ощутил, как впиваются в сердце стрелы ее ресниц, когда тишину сада разорвал вопль – бледная как полотно госпожа Невилл задрала голову вверх, но не двигалась, будто остолбенела от ужаса. Мгновение, и налетел ветер, раздался свист и похожий на хлопанье паруса звук, Джой закричала и зачем-то кинулась Саймону на шею, мешая вытащить меч и закрывая обзор, а потом все померкло.  
  
– Саймон, – его трясли, – очнись же! Тоже мне, защитник!  
  
Голова гудела, как церковный колокол, ребра ныли, а щеки горели – ее высочество Гонората Ре... Джой надавала ему пощечин. Было за что – меча он лишился вместе с чувствами. Принцесса же явно не теряла присутствия духа. Ее прическа развалилась, в дыру на рукаве виднелось нетронутое солнцем плечо, а лиф платья пропитался кровью.  
  
– Вы ранены?! – взволновался Саймон.  
  
– Дурак! – Джой тряхнула его напоследок, после чего быстро вытерла глаза и по-крестьянски шмыгнула носом. – Я думала, ты умер. Это твоя кровь, он разбил тебе голову!  
  
Саймон сел, борясь с дурнотой, ощупал затылок – горячо, мокро, больно. Осторожно повел взглядом слева направо и обратно, не рискуя делать резких движений и пытаясь осознать, где они, как здесь очутились, и кто на них напал. Ладонь Джой грела шею сзади и очень мешала сосредоточиться.  
  
– Кто «он»?  
  
Джой вздернула брови, будто вопрос был риторическим, и лишь осознав, что Саймон ожидает ответа, выдала, как нечто само собой разумеющееся:  
  
– Дракон.  
  
Саймон сглотнул. Одно дело охранять принцессу от мифической опасности и совсем другое – сражаться с существом, превосходящим тебя по размеру раз в десять. К тому же, каждому известно, чем заканчивались такие поединки, даже если рыцари оставались при оружии.  
  
– Как ты себя чувствуешь? – Джой наконец убрала руку и вытерла кровь о траву. – По виду трудно сказать, плюхнешься ты в обморок от потери крови или от страха.  
  
Иногда хотелось ее ударить, несмотря на кодекс.  
  
Джой склонила голову набок и улыбнулась лукаво, давая понять, что на самом деле нисколько не сомневается в доблести Саймона.  
  
Иногда хотелось повалить ее прямо на траву и наставить меток на нежной коже, несмотря на титулы.  
  
Стиснув зубы, Саймон снял куртку, вытащил из-за пояса подол рубашки и оторвал от него длинную полосу. Жаль было портить добротную вещь, но лучше ее, чем нижнюю юбку принцессы. Должно быть, Джой подумала о том же: она покраснела, но глаз не отвела и даже помогла завязать голову.  
  
– В кружевах ты бы выглядел очень глупо.  
  
Мысли невольно перескочили на то, что скрывалось под кружевами, и Саймон залился краской. Джой, конечно, решила, что снова сумела его поддеть. Он кое-как поднялся на ноги и огляделся. Горы, лес, небо – ни одного ориентира. Если гадать, то он бы предположил, что они за северными холмами, в легендарных драконьих угодьях, куда никогда не совались горожане. Небольшой ровный участок перед входом в пещеру зеленел травой с красными брызгами земляники. От провала в серой скале веяло прохладой и, как ни странно, безопасностью. Не знай Саймон, что чье это логово, искал бы укрытия именно там. Но о какой безопасности может идти речь, когда рядом чудище? В битве с ним у Саймона нет ни шанса, но вдруг получится убежать? Он взял Джой за руку и махнул в сторону деревьев.  
  
– Мы должны добраться до леса. Спрячемся там.  
  
Легко сказать. Что же, они пытались, но чем дольше шли, тем дальше отодвигалась полоса деревьев. Быстро темнело, становилось прохладно, а они ни на милю не приблизились к цели. То, что дело нечисто, стало ясно сразу, но Саймон стратегически выжидал, пока поймет и принцесса. И дождался: Джой села на траву, сложила руки на коленях и изобразила самый несчастный свой вид.   
  
– Мне холодно. Я устала. Я хочу есть. Это чертово место заколдовано.  
  
В животе заурчало, будто из солидарности. Саймон оглянулся на лес, оставляя надежду раздобыть еду – даже если бы деревья не убегали по мере приближения, вряд ли удалось бы поймать кролика в темноте голыми руками. Но можно было бы поискать ягод, орехов или хоть вернуться земляники нарвать...  
  
Раздумья прервало хлопанье гигантских крыльев. Исполинская тень заслонила догорающие лучи заката, ветер обдал кожу холодным потоком, даже почудилось, что земля дрогнула, когда ее коснулись когтистые лапы огромного существа. Подсвеченный с тыла дракон сиял, слепя золотыми бликами, из ноздрей его вырывались облачка дыма. Сложив крылья, он шагнул вперед и склонил голову набок, разглядывая свою добычу. Мелькнула мысль – сразу съест или помучает для начала? Не тратя времени на размышления, Саймон без должного почтения вздернул принцессу за шиворот, затолкал за спину и выпятил грудь, намереваясь защищать ее высочество до последнего вздоха.  
  
Не иначе, ему показалось от страха и удара по голове, но дракон моргнул не то удивленно, не то одобрительно, и вид притом у него был не голодный. Ну точно, сперва помучает. Не успел Саймон по-настоящему испугаться, как на них надвинулась кошмарная лапа, когти клацнули перед самым носом, и он взмыл в небеса под визг Джой – вот уж кто осознал происходящее. Прижатые друг к другу, они неслись в вышине совсем недолго – за столько часов удалось отойти от логова лишь на несколько взмахов драконьих крыльев. От короткого полета и запоздалого ужаса перехватило дух. Когда их без церемоний затолкали в пещеру, Саймон упал ничком, а Джой повалилась сверху, дрожа и всхлипывая в шею. Вот бы полежать так подольше ¬– при более благоприятных обстоятельствах.   
  
Дракон растянулся у выхода и, удовлетворенно вздохнув, щелкнул хвостом – усаженный костяными шипами конец мог запросто разможжить Саймону череп, но мирно улегся вдоль стены. Из глубины пещеры вкусно пахло жареным мясом.  
  
Всхлипывания прекратились на удивление быстро, Джой вытерла заплаканное лицо об рубашку Саймона и неуклюже сползла на застеленное сухой травой дно. Снаружи чернело небо, по стенам плясали красноватые отсветы, и до Саймона дошло, что в пещере горят факелы. Джой осторожно поднялась на ноги, не отводя взгляда от дракона, повела носом, принюхиваясь.  
  
– Ты чего?! – Саймон схватил ее за запястье. – Ты куда?  
  
– Если бы нас хотели сожрать, нас бы уже сожрали, – рассудительно шепнула Джой и попыталась отнять руку. Саймон не дал. – Да пусти, а то я сама тебя съем!  
  
Отбросив нелепую мысль, что съесть не съест, но покусать может – что скорее волнительно, нежели страшно, – Саймон тоже поднялся. Дракон следил за ними немигающим взглядом, положив голову на лапы и беспечно вытянув шею. Будь у Саймона меч, ничего не стоило бы вогнать его между пластин чешуи. Впрочем, меча не было, и дракон это явно понимал. Саймон не осмелился повернуться к нему задом, а за спиной тем временем раздался счастливый вздох и упоенное чавканье. Саймон открыл рот, чтобы возмутиться, но его заткнули куском восхитительной куропатки. От стона блаженства было не удержаться, а в сознании едва отложилось, как перепачканные жиром пальцы мазнули по подбородку. Сохраню и прочувствую позже, решил Саймон и заработал челюстями.  
  
– Спасибо, – искренне поблагодарил он непонятно кого, – пресновато, но вкусно.   
  
Зеленый глаз с вертикальным зрачком уставился на него, отчего по коже побежали мурашки.  
  
– Соли бы, – добавил Саймон, обалдев от собственной наглости.  
  
Дракон фыркнул, выпустив из рельефных ноздрей клуб пара, и моргнул, будто соглашаясь.  
  
– И попить, – встряла Джой, но дракон и вида не подал, что слышал, словно заснул.  
  
Вода бы и впрямь не помешала – утолить жажду и умыться. Детские сказки утверждали, что в драконьих пещерах всегда был источник, кажется, пришла пора проверить, сколько в них вымысла. И разведать обстановку заодно.  
  
Просторная у входа, пещера сужалась и уходила в глубину длинным коридором, в котором дракону было не развернуться, а значит, дальше находилось другое обширное помещение. Следовало его найти. Вдруг там не только вода, но и еще один выход? Или оружие. Размер дракона говорил о далеко не юных годах, едва ли за столько лет никто из рыцарей не отважился прийти по его душу. Если, конечно, у драконов есть душа.  
  
Коридор вывел в зал поменьше, тоже с факелами на стенах, в свете которых на полу громоздились самые настоящие кучи золота: кубки и блюда, фигурки людей и животных, украшения и монеты валялись в беспорядке, все это богатство сверкало и переливалось вкраплениями драгоценных камней. На первый взгляд, ни мечей, ни хотя бы кинжалов среди них не завалялось, хотя какой толк от столь мягкого металла, когда надо поразить бронированную тушу?  
  
– Слышишь? – прошептала Джой, запуская негромкое эхо, – журчит.  
  
Источник прятался за выступом, образующим подобие купальни. Вода струилась из стены в два расположенных ступенькой углубления в скале и утекала в дыру в полу. Они напились свежей холодной воды из верхнего, похожего на широкую чашу, и умылись из нижнего, напоминающего каменную лохань. Джой закатала рукава и погрузила в нее руки до локтя, но быстро замерзла.   
  
За спиной раздался шорох – он стал единственным предупреждением, – и между Саймоном и Джой в борт лохани ударило жидкое пламя. Как огромному дракону удалось подобраться беззвучно, осталось загадкой. Как Джой удалось не сорвать голос после очередного вопля – тоже. Дракон опять улегся, лишив их возможности выйти, и многозначительно воззрился на Джой. Выразительности чешуйчатой морды позавидовали бы актеры королевского театра, но ее высочество была не в том состоянии, чтобы с легкостью понимать намеки.  
  
– Он нагрел воду и хочет, чтобы ты искупалась, – перевел Саймон и оглянулся на дракона – тот пыхнул паром и подтолкнул его горячим, как печка, носом. – И я тоже.  
  
Должно быть, от испуга у Джой совсем раскисли мозги, она с размаху залепила ему пощечину и топнула так, что в соседнем зале со звоном осыпалась горка монет. Хорошо хоть, дракону по морде не дала, а то неизвестно, чем бы дело кончилось.  
  
– Нет же, – поспешил объяснить Саймон, держась за щеку и заливаясь неумолимым румянцем, – дракон желает, чтобы я тоже купался, а не то, что ты подумала.  
  
Конечно, он очень хотел посмотреть, как купается Джой! Но говорить об этом не стоило, мечтать – тоже. Неужели дракон умеет читать мысли?! Зеленые глаза смотрели с ехидцей.   
  
Удивительно, но на сей раз возмущение Джой вызвал не Саймон.  
  
– Я не буду купаться, пока он таращится! – заверещала она и замахала руками на громадную тушу, будто шкодливого щенка прогоняла. – Иди отсюда, а ну, вон!  
  
Дракон – ей-богу – вздохнул разочарованно, с неожиданной грацией поднялся и пошел прочь, напоследок пыхнув дымом, мол, без глупостей. Глупость или нет, но Саймон резво поспешил за подозрительно гостеприимным хозяином. Соблазн остаться и посмотреть был очень велик, но рыцарский кодекс не позволял. Не то чтобы в нем был пункт о подглядывании за прекрасными обнаженными дамами, но в личной версии Саймона такое могло случиться только с позволения дамы.   
  
За спиной раздался плеск и удовлетворенный стон. Вместо того чтобы поддаться искушению и развернуться, Саймон прибавил шагу и оказался в главной пещере, нос к носу с драконом.  
  
– Э-э... – Дракон смотрел так, будто задал вопрос, да вот как ответить на то-не-знаю-что, в голову не приходило. – Значит, ты понимаешь человеческую речь?  
  
Дракон медленно моргнул. Саймон решил, в знак согласия – следовало ведь от чего-то отталкиваться.  
  
– И ты не будешь нас есть?  
  
Дракон выпустил колечко дыма, будто насмехался над человеческой тупостью.  
  
Надо было спросить еще что-нибудь, но на ум вполне объяснимо ничего не шло. К тому же голова разболелась не на шутку. Саймон потрогал затылок и охнул, отчего у дракона сделался смущенный вид. Посопев, он взглядом пригвоздил Саймона к месту и очень медленно вытянул вперед правую лапу. Саймон обмер, когда один из острых изогнутых ятаганом когтей бережно сдернул с головы повязку, не задев ни единого волоска, а потом лег на талию и деликатно – иначе не скажешь – придвинул его поближе. Жрать будет, гадина, решил Саймон, начнет с головы – она-то уже надкушена. Но шевельнуться все равно не смог. К счастью, он ошибся – дракон лишь высунул длинный раздвоенный язык и облизал рану. Помешанный, в отчаянии подумал Саймон, они попались помешанному дракону, который лижется, как мама-кошка. Ну, не кусается, как бешеная собака, и то хлеб. Драконья слюна была горячей и пощипывала, но боль уходила и уводила с собой страх. Саймон почти расслабился, когда из коридора показалась Джой – с потемневших от влаги распущенных волос капало на незнакомое платье из тяжелой золотистой ткани, которое она, верно, откопала в сокровищнице. Заметив Саймона в лапах дракона, она фурией метнулась к нему и принялась колотить кулаками по морде, метя в глаза:  
  
– Отпусти его, противная ящерица! А ну, плюнь! Не смей есть Саймона!  
  
Дракон дунул на нее, отчего волосы мигом высохли и засверкали в свете факелов золотым потоком. Он подцепил Джой тем же манером, что и Саймона, и удовлетворенно рыкнув, прижал к чешуйчатой груди, не обращая ни малейшего внимания на трепыхания и слезы.   
  
– Не бойся, Джой, он обещал нас не есть. Кажется, живыми и здоровыми мы ему нравимся гораздо больше.  
  
– Обещал? Так и сказал, что ли? – вопила Джой, упираясь в твердую как скала грудь. – Не съест, так раздавит! Пусти, чудовище! А-а-а-а-а!  
  
Убедить ее, пока она находилась в плену когтистой лапы, оказалось задачей не из простых. Вскоре дракон утомился слушать ее вопли и отпустил, чтобы не оглохнуть. Подтолкнул обратно в сторону сокровищницы – там Саймон углядел большой ворох сухой травы, прежде чем ему самому напомнили о пользе водных процедур.  
  
– Все в порядке! – крикнул он, чтобы Джой не явилась спасать его в самый неподходящий момент. Не то чтобы он возражал, но кодекс и все такое. – Я вымоюсь и вернусь.  
  
Саймон взялся за завязки штанов и замешкался. Дракон застыл в проходе и смотрел немигающим, пронзительным взглядом. Саймон переступил с ноги на ногу, оглянулся, поежился. Неуверенно попробовал:  
  
– Кыш! Я раздеться хочу. Кыш!   
  
Наверняка сказывался удар головой, но почудилось, будто дракон с энтузиазмом кивнул. Потрясающе, полоумный монстр-извращенец, который предпочитает мужчин. Излишней стыдливостью Саймон не страдал, но мыться под пристальным наблюдением незнакомого дракона было крайне неуютно. Впрочем, выбора не оставалось.  
  
– А ты, может, вовсе дракониха, – предположил Саймон, влезая обратно в штаны. Ткань неприятно липла к мокрой коже, собиралась складками. – Заботливая, добрая, – он с некоторым сомнением посмотрел на соглядатая и, припомнив советы старших товарищей, добавил: – К-красивая? – старшие товарищи в один голос твердили, что грубой лестью ничего не добьешься, слова должны идти от сердца, иначе не сработают. – Большая и стра... сильная.  
  
Почему-то мысль о принадлежности этого существа к женскому роду не очень утешила. Ее высочество соперниц не любит и если возьмет себе в голову, что на внимание Саймона претендует еще одна дама, ему несдобровать.   
  
На сей раз истолковать выражение драконьей морды не получилось, но облако теплого пара было достаточно красноречиво, а потом Саймона почти ласково взяли и понесли.  
  
– Уже и шагу не ступить, – проворчал он, сидя на твердом пальце, как на скамейке. – Мамаша с прибабахом. К-квочка! И нечего мне тут пыхтеть.  
  
Наверно, драконье сумасшествие было заразным, иначе не объяснить, почему поставленный на ноги возле вороха травы, на котором клубочком свернулась Джой, он сказал спасибо и пожелал сладких снов. Дракон только моргнул, и факелы в сокровищнице погасли.  
  
– Я не сплю, – капризным тоном сообщила Джой. – Почему ты так долго? Мне холодно!  
  
Саймон почел за благо сохранить в тайне противоестественные склонности возможно-драконихи. Молча пожал плечами, осмотрелся: сухую траву покрывала накидка, прошитая золотыми нитями, нечто подобное Джой натягивала одеялом почти до носа. Выглядело не слишком удобно, но что есть. Джой выразительно скосила глаза.  
  
– Иди сюда. Будешь меня греть.  
  
Это была очень, очень скверная идея, одна из самых неудачных в его жизни. Джой втерлась в него всем телом, уткнулась лицом в шею и мгновенно заснула, будто не в плену чудовища, а на мягких перинах родного дворца. Пушистые волосы щекотали нос, будоража нежным ароматом, теплые выдохи дразнили почти-поцелуем. Рукой Джой обняла поперек груди, а на бедра, уже во сне, закинула ногу, и от ее жара сквозь слои ткани хотелось совсем не спать. Саймон осторожно попытался отодвинуться, но Джой лишь прижалась крепче, да еще и поелозила, пристраиваясь плотнее и удобнее. В паху неумолимо тяжелело, дыхание сбивалось. Саймон сосредоточился и рывком выкатился из-под одеяла и цепких ручек принцессы. Съежился прямо на сене, подтянув колени к груди – стало холодно и неуютно, но теперь хоть можно было попробовать заснуть.  
  
Усталость взяла верх над возбуждением и беспокойством, и, несмотря на прохладу, он довольно быстро погрузился в сон, который был столь же глубок, сколь краток. Зато пробуждение было приятным. Спину грел теплый шершавый бок печки, к груди прильнула очень вдохновляющая тяжесть, а руки бессознательно сжимались на мягком и круглом, укрытом жесткой материей.   
  
– Мхммм, – простонал Саймон в настойчивые губы, прижатые к его губам, и заставил себя открыть глаза. Ее бесстыжее королевское высочество принцесса Гонората, чтоб ей, Ремедиос, просунула ногу ему между бедер и довольно хмыкнула. Он задергался, пытаясь отстраниться, но отползти не вышло – за спиной оказалась не печка, которой попросту неоткуда было здесь взяться, а драконий хвост. Не нос, и на том спасибо, мелькнула мысль. Джой беззастенчиво шарила руками по телу и притиралась грудью, забавно посапывая, но не размыкая губ.  
  
Охотники рассказывали, что иногда от медведя можно спастись, если притвориться мертвым, главное, лежать неподвижно и не дышать... Джой не дала додумать, куснула его за подбородок и возмутилась:  
  
– Хватит прикидываться бревном, вдруг он сожрет нас на завтрак! Не хочу умирать девственницей.  
  
Рассудительность ее удобно развеялась, как ни бывало.  
  
– Д-дракон смотрит, – ошалело ляпнул Саймон. Он-то был настоящим рыцарем и с готовностью помог бы принцессе расстаться с обузой невинности, но все-таки он пока был рыцарем в своем уме, в отличие от принцессы. И дракона. И, кроме того, на данный момент уже стало кристально ясно, что не быть им сожранными – что бы ни крутилось в драконьей башке, к еде оно отношения не имело.  
  
– Чем? – Джой фыркнула и неожиданно ловко распутала шнуровку на штанах Саймона. – Жопой?  
  
– Ваше выс...  
  
– Заткнись! Приказываю!  
  
Отрезая себе обратный путь в королевство, даже если представится такой шанс, Саймон рыкнул, перехватил тонкое запястье и рывком перекатился наверх, оказавшись ровно между раскинутых бедер Джой. Та ахнула, распахнула глаза от неожиданности, но тут же разулыбалась, потянулась навстречу. На ней осталась лишь тонкая сорочка, мигом сбившаяся на талии, когда королевские ножки сомкнулись за спиной Саймона. Кровь устремилась вниз так резко, что в глазах потемнело. Губы столкнулись с губами, рука сама потянулась вниз, бестолково прошлась по штанам – не снять, слишком тесно, – по нежной как шелк ляжке, и скользнула к горячему, влажному, нетронутому. Нетерпение мешалось с четким осознанием, что они оба лишились рассудка, но сопротивляться Джой, когда она вбила себе что-то в голову, особенно когда так невыносимо хотелось самому? Саймон был всего лишь человеком.  
  
– О, мне нравится, – радостно сообщила Джой, когда он на ощупь раздвинул складки и потер бугорок между ними, – а дурища Невилл говорила, что если думать о боге, то почти не противно.   
  
Саймон взвыл и заткнул ее рот поцелуем – у него-то не было права приказывать Джой умолкнуть, но даже так она стонала и охала и скребла плечи короткими ногтями. Стало просторней, и Саймон, привстав, одной рукой спустил штаны.   
  
– Дай посмотреть, – Джой поднялась на локтях и без зазрения совести уставилась ему в пах, а потом и потянулась пощупать, отчего Саймона встряхнуло. – Ого! Только не останавливайся.  
  
Да он и не собирался, немного раз ему доводилось пробовать подобное, и никогда не хватало времени, чтобы толком прочувствовать все прелести. Любопытные пальцы помяли яйца, а потом заскользили по головке в том же ритме, в котором Саймон ласкал их хозяйку.  
Она разрумянилась и смотрела сквозь ресницы, момент был самый подходящий. Осторожно вывернувшись из любопытной руки и качнув бедрами, Саймон толкнулся внутрь. Карие глаза зажмурились, золотистые брови сдвинулись над переносицей – Саймон сосредоточился на внешнем, чтобы не потерять власть над собой и не взять ее так, как хотелось, по-звериному грубо и жадно, покусать ее, чтобы знала, как испытывать его терпение, как дразниться, как быть такой красивой, и нежной, и сладкой... Сердце колотилось в горле, но он не двигался, пока по заду не стукнула пятка, а Джой не выдохнула ему в шею.  
  
Ощущение теплой стены давно пропало, хвост скрылся из поля зрения, мелькнув вместе с запоздалой мыслью: ох, черт, а ведь дракон присутствовал, пусть и не целиком. Плевать, на все уже было плевать, кроме невыносимого возбуждения и Джой, которая, кажется, привыкла к новым ощущениям и требовала продолжения, хотя складка между бровей и не разгладилась до конца. Саймон мучительно медленно двинулся назад, ожидая вскрика, гримасы боли – но Джой закрыла глаза и дышала, намертво вцепившись в плечи. Саймон мстительно вытер потный лоб о белую сорочку, а затем скользнул под нее рукой, накрывая упругую небольшую грудь с восхитительно торчащим соском. Джой мяукнула, выгнулась навстречу и тут же замерла, ойкнув.  
  
– Больно? – тут же остановился Саймон.  
  
Она сглотнула, но ничего не сказала, только потянула его на себя, давай, мол, чего застыл. Внутри у нее как будто стало еще горячее, влажнее, но почему-то уже, и яйца теперь как бы поджало, отчего стало совсем невыносимо хорошо. Саймон несколько раз толкнулся, не сводя глаз с лица Джой. Она прикусила губу и мелко дышала через нос, время от времени вскидывая слипшиеся стрелками ресницы. Саймон не понимал, что это значит, оставалось лишь утешаться мыслью, что если бы его принцессе было что-то не по нраву, она бы не смолчала. Правда, он запросто прослушал бы за гулом крови в ушах, за сбитым дыханием и собственными стонами. Между ягодиц скользнуло что-то, щекотно и жарко, и стыдно до невозможности. От того места, где они соединялись с Джой в единое целое, и выше, через копчик и крестец – до самых лопаток прокатился живой жар, будто огромный чуткий язык прошелся по самым чувствительным точкам. Никто никогда не касался его так. Саймон вскрикнул, добавляя скорости. Волна удовольствия подхватила его и стремительно понесла к небесам, чтобы через несколько мгновений обрушить на берег. Джой, кажется, не заметила, ни что он излился, ни даже что вышел из нее, билась рыбкой и стонала, будто при смерти. Потрясенный, вздрагивающий от отголосков наслаждения Саймон осмелился взглянуть туда, где только трогал – одна из розовых половин раздвоенного на конце драконьего языка хлюпала семенем между ног Джой. Вторая, значит, до сих пор лежала у него на спине. Саймон в ужасе откатился в сторону и тут же наткнулся на тяжелый взгляд огромных зеленых глаз с вертикальными зрачками.  
  
Но Джой все равно кричала громче, и не от страха.  
  
Саймон знал, что она сейчас придет в себя, сообразит, что происходит и... Ох, лучше бы этого избежать, но драконьим взглядом будто пригвоздило к земле, ни крикнуть, ни шелохнуться. Время застыло, Саймон как наяву видел, что должно вот-вот произойти, и никак не мог это предотвратить.  
  
Закончилось все так же плохо, насколько хорошо начиналось.  
  
Джой вздохнула глубоко, сладко потянулась, приподнялась на локтях. Позвала удивленно:  
  
– Саймон? – и нахмурилась тут же, переведя взгляд себе между ног.  
  
Ловушка времени от ее ора рассыпалась прахом, короткое мгновение Саймон мешкал, решая, заткнуть себе уши или ей рот, и ради безопасности выбрал первое. Дракон наконец соизволил убрать окровавленный язык, и сам попятился – и правильно, Саймон на его месте уже бы делал ноги, только его и видели. Кто знает, на что способна эта особа после подобного потрясения. Его и самого мутило от ужаса, стыда и, больше всего – от наслаждения, которое, казалось, навечно впечаталось в тело, в память, осталось клеймом на душе. Стоило немалых усилий стряхнуть морок и сосредоточить внимание на Джой, но он опоздал: та выудила из ближайшей кучи кубок и швырнула в дракона, метя в глаз. К счастью, промахнулась, но тут же схватилась за увесистую чашу в рубинах. Чашу Саймон отнял и попытался обнять Джой, успокоить, но та вырвалась, словно бешеная кошка, и вдобавок полоснула ногтями по щеке. От ее воплей и звона разлетающихся по пещере монет гудела многострадальная голова, и Саймон уже трусливо подумывал о путях к отступлению, когда посреди светопреставления раздался странный хриплый окрик:  
  
– Хватит!  
  
Стало тихо.  
  
Дракон больше не был драконом, но и человеком его назвать язык бы не повернулся. Покрытое чешуей тело в свете факелов блестело золотом с ног до головы, увенчанной тремя гребнями, будто зачесанными назад волосами. На бедрах болтались штаны, судя по цвету и ветхости – ровесники Саймона, если не самого дракона. Зеленые глаза с вертикальными зрачками переполняло осуждение.  
  
Дар речи пропал у обоих.  
  
– Вы плохо себя ведете, – произнес дракон натужно, будто в горле у него что-то заржавело без использования. – Шумно. Громко. Нет уважения, – он поднял не долетевший до цели поднос и бережно поставил к стене. – Кричите без умолку, не даетесь в руки. Никакого толка. И невкусные, почему вы все время думаете что я вас съем?  
  
– Лучше бы съел, – буркнула Джой, вытерев слезы. Саймон подумал, что, строго говоря, малая часть их обоих все же оказалась у дракона в желудке, но озвучивать мысль побоялся.   
  
Дракон сердито громыхнул чем-то в дальнем углу. Тело в мелкой золотой чешуе казалось частью коллекции, которую он деловито приводил в порядок после побоища.   
  
– Я не ем мое золото, – в этих словах не было ни одной буквы «р», но Саймону почудился самый настоящий рык, впрочем, довольно добродушный, – я люблю мое золото. Ты мое золото, женщина, я люблю тебя.  
  
– Сам ты женщина, – огрызнулась Джой, – я принцесса, обращайся ко мне подобающе!  
  
Дракон повернулся и улыбнулся, обнажив ровные острые зубы.  
  
– Ты мое золото. Не кричи. Разве я плохо заботился? Он делал тебе больно, я сделал приятно.  
  
Джой бросила в дракона очередной кубок, но он поймал его.   
  
– Почему, – от подспудного рокота в драконьем голосе холодела спина, – она сердится на меня, а тебя держит за руку? Ты причинил ей боль.  
  
Похоже, он по-прежнему считал Саймона более понятливым.  
  
– Потому что меня она просила, а тебя не просил никто, – Джой дернулась, как от удара, заглянула Саймону в лицо.  
  
– Тебе тоже было приятно.  
  
Отпираться было бессмысленно.  
  
– Я же не твое золото, – просто сказал Саймон. Ладно, у ее высочества золотые косы, и, если следовать драконьей логике, она может быть частью коллекции, но Саймон – смуглый и темноволосый. – Зачем?  
  
Дракон опять оскалился, обшарил немигающим взглядом все тело Саймона и ничего не сказал.  
  
Как он в мгновение ока оказался на расстоянии вздоха, Саймон не понял. Джой отшатнулась, вжалась в стену, оставляя его нос к носу с чудовищем. Впрочем, несмотря на отличия от человека, чудовищем тот не казался. Вблизи выяснилось, что на лице чешуи нет, золотистая кожа казалась мягкой, нос как нос, губы... красивые. Бояться Саймон перестал давно, мысль о драконьем языке в срамных местах почти пережил, и теперь под локоть подталкивало дурацкое любопытство.  
  
– Можешь потрогать, – разрешил дракон, слегка улыбаясь. В глазах его плясали золотые пылинки – в самом деле плясали, Саймон позорно засмотрелся.  
  
«Я не хочу», – собирался соврать он, но рука сама легла на теплую щеку, скользнула ниже, по шее к груди. Чешуя оказалась мягкой на ощупь, приятно ласкала пальцы. В следующий момент на затылок осторожно, но крепко легла ладонь, а губ настойчиво коснулись губы. Саймон не успел ни удивиться, ни возразить, со стоном раскрылся навстречу, не помня себя. Страхи вымыло ярким, неудержимым желанием узнать, каков он на вкус; Саймон даже не дернулся, когда язык встретился с раздвоенным языком. Тот прошелся по небу, изнанке щеки, и от ягодиц к спине полыхнуло воспоминанием. Где-то сбоку охнула Джой, и только тогда Саймон нашел в себе силы отпрянуть.  
  
– Ты что, ты... Это магия, – севшим голосом произнес он. – Ты меня заставил.  
  
– Это магия, – согласился дракон. – Твоя. Я не заставлял. Вы голодные?  
  
На завтрак опять была какая-то дичь. Джой скривилась при виде обугленной тушки и спряталась в купальне, Саймон же рассудил, что гордость гордостью, а силы еще понадобятся, и принялся за еду.  
  
– Соль, – сказал дракон и положил перед ним кожаный мешочек. – Ты просил.  
  
– С-спасибо, – Саймон не решился поднять глаза – танец золотых искр вокруг черных бархатных зрачков мог снова заворожить, и неизвестно, что бы он натворил.  
  
Дракон сел рядом и стал смотреть, как он отправляет в рот кусок за куском.  
  
– Почему она не ест? Вчера ела.  
  
– Обиделась. Ничего от тебя не хочет, – Саймон как бы между делом чуть-чуть отполз, но дракон придвинулся и снова сел так, чтобы их ноги касались друг друга. Покрытые гладкой кожей более темные ступни были теплыми.  
  
– А ты хочешь, – припечатал дракон. – Я рад.  
  
Саймон поперхнулся от такой логики, но между лопаток легла тяжелая горячая ладонь, похлопала.  
  
– Не бойся, я подожду, когда ты попросишь.  
  
Саймон не успел насытиться, но почел за благо сбежать подальше от его обещаний. В траве перед пещерой он видел землянику. Принять пищу от него Джой не откажется.  
  
Вот как вышло, что он ползал на корточках в мокрой от росы траве, собирая в ладонь ягоды, крупные, сочные и пахучие. Досадуя, что не догадался прихватить какую-нибудь чашу или тарелку из сокровищницы, он ссыпал горсть на лист побольше и, выпрямившись, отпрянул: в шаге от него стоял дракон и смотрел с самым безмятежным видом, будто только что опять не подкрался беззвучно и не напугал до черных точек перед глазами. Он протянул Саймону невысокий простой кубок, который трудно было заметить на фоне золотой же кожи. Солнечные блики танцевали на металле и мелких ровных чешуйках одинаково весело.  
  
– Спасибо, – буркнул Саймон, опустив глаза. Под ногами рос отличный кустик, увешанный целым десятком больших земляничин, а вокруг дракона обнаружилось еще несколько таких же щедрых. Странно, ведь Саймон только что там проверял. – Спасибо, – сказал он еще раз.  
  
Теперь не дракон следовал за ним, а Саймон ждал, когда тот перейдет на новое место и собирал ягоды вокруг него – стебли как будто выпрямлялись навстречу рукам, а земляника сама падала в кубок, и наполнился он совсем скоро.   
  
– Колдовство?   
  
Дракон промолчал и не пошел за ним, когда Саймон понес угощение Джой.  
  
До вечера дракон оставался в человеческой – почти – форме. При удачном раскладе Саймон мог убить его голыми руками, освободиться, а заодно отомстить за оскорбление принцессы. В сердце разгоралась надежда, и очень хотелось поделиться ею с Джой, но Саймон не стал спешить – может, он и вовсе эту ночь не переживет. Тем более, Джой дулась до вечера, то ли на выходку дракона, то ли на него – так или иначе избегала обоих. Но стоило лечь спать, она тут же прикатилась под бок и обвила шею. Потребовала:  
  
– Обними меня! – и прижалась крепко.  
  
Саймон дождался, пока объятия ослабнут, и осторожно выбрался из сокровищницы.  
  
Он не стал одеваться, побоявшись выдать себя шумом, и обнаженную грудь обдавал прохладный ночной ветер. Дракон полулежал, опершись спиной на стену у входа, Саймон затаил дыхание, подкрадываясь. Шаг, еще шаг, рывок – и руки сомкнулись на шее, там, где чешуйки становились мельче и мельче, переходя в гладкую кожу. Дракон медленно открыл глаза, будто хватка, в которую Саймон вкладывал всю силу, ничуть не мешала дышать, и поинтересовался:  
  
– Ты пришел меня попросить?  
  
– Я пришел тебя убить! – возмутился Саймон, встряхнув на всякий случай глупую тварь.  
  
Дракон выглядел удивленным и даже не пытался сопротивляться.  
  
– Тебе не больно? – от растерянности Саймон разжал руки и в мгновение ока очутился на лопатках. Для не очень могучего с виду существа среднего роста дракон оказался чертовски тяжелым.  
  
– Ты любишь причинять боль?  
  
– Только если заслуженно, – отрезал Саймон, безуспешно пытаясь вырваться. Добился лишь того, что бедро дракона скользнуло ему меж колен и до обидного приятно прижалось к паху.  
  
– А чем заслужила принцесса?  
  
Саймон даже замер от неожиданности, потом сообразил.  
  
– Это не то. Первый раз всегда больно, – отвел глаза и ахнул, когда по шее горячо и влажно прошелся язык.  
  
– Я не сделаю тебе больно, – пообещал дракон. – Только если ты попросишь.  
  
– Не дождешься, – отрезал Саймон и сдуру посмотрел ему в глаза. Колдовская зелень глубже самого глубокого омута, собственное взъерошенное отражение, бесконечное терпение и до обморока сладкая ласка – вот что в них было. Хорошо, что он не выболтал Джой свои планы, едва ли им суждено осуществиться. – Слезь с меня.  
  
Дракон вместо этого зарылся лицом в шею, повел носом, будто обнюхивая, облизал ямку между ключиц, старый шрам повыше соска. Сердце ухнуло вниз, тяжело бухнуло в паху, заколотило дробью желания в висках. Саймон бессознательно вскинул бедра, проезжаясь членом по ответной твердости, и дракон, удовлетворенно рыкнув, коснулся его рукой между ног – уверенно, приятно, и невыносимо стыдно.   
  
– Хватит, – беззвучно выдохнул Саймон. – Не надо, пожалуйста.  
  
Дракон не слез, но руку убрал. Похоже, у него был пунктик насчет просьб и разрешений, и его можно было использовать. Усилием воли Саймон собрал в кучу разбегающиеся мысли.  
  
– Отпусти нас, я прошу.  
  
– Мое золото остается со мной, – спокойно сказал дракон.   
  
– Я не твое золото... – Саймон не стал договаривать. Он не золото и, значит, может уйти, но Джой и ее золотые косы – часть сокровища, ее дракон не отпустит. Саймон клялся защищать ее до последней капли крови, и кем же он будет, если сбежит? Вряд ли дракон понимал, что такое присяга на верность, однако же явно знал толк в принципах.  
  
– Не золото, но мое.  
  
Возмущение вспыхнуло в груди, затмив возбуждение. Саймон вцепился в чешуйчатые плечи и встряхнул с силой.  
  
– Ты думаешь, что можешь делать, что хочешь, похищать людей, коллекционировать, как вещи?  
  
Дракон приблизил лицо так, что почти задевал нос носом. Глаза слились в одну сплошную зелень, в которой гнев таял, как лед на солнце.  
  
– Думаю, да. Если не делать, что хочешь, то зачем жить?  
  
Натиска еще одного поцелуя Саймон не выдержал. Пусть это был морок, магия, но желание, чистое, как ключевая вода, рвалось изнутри, и сопротивляться ему не хватало воли. Теперь уже Саймон притягивал дракона за плечи, вминал в себя и отвечал так жадно, будто ничто другое в мире не имело значения. Ничто, кроме крика со стороны пещеры:  
  
– А ну, пусти его, гадина хвостатая!  
  
Джой вихрем налетела на дракона, даром что тонкая и легкая – умудрилась сбросить его с Саймона, силой ярости, не иначе, влепила пощечину и принялась колотить кулачками по груди. Терпение дракона лопнуло: полыхнуло золотом, и в следующий миг Саймона с Джой отбросило вглубь пещеры, – на них надвигался человек, а по стене плыла тень гигантского существа. Саймон сглотнул и закрыл Джой грудью: кто знает, вдруг дракон передумал оставлять их в живых.  
  
Он ждал и ждал, но смерть так и не настала, только все померкло на миг, а потом зрение обострилось, краски стали сочнее и гуще, звуки отчетливее, близость Джой наполнила тело томлением. Дракон стоял в двух шагах от них и не выглядел рассерженным, тень его – нормальная почти-человеческая тень – лежала у ног. Саймону пришло в голову, что у дракона очень красивые ступни, узкие, с ровными пальцами и деликатным подъемом, щиколотки как у...  
  
– Видишь что-то, что тебе нравится? – раздался полный искушения голос, подспудный рокот, что слышался в нем, стек по коже, как пьяное вино. – Возьми это.  
  
– О, – Джой, помедлив, отлепилась от спины и целомудренно прижалась губами к щеке Саймона, – помираю от голода, перепелка еще осталась?  
  
– Да, соль в желтом мешочке, – ответил Саймон, опускаясь на колени. – Приятного аппетита.  
  
Головокружительный, не сдержанный никакими условностями голод иного рода заставил его взяться за пояс драконьих штанов.  
  
Необычный, ни на что не похожий вкус. Во рту было неудобно, и, попробовав, Саймон выпустил член, лизнул головку, провел от основания до конца. В шумном выдохе слышалось то самое чарующее рокотание, и Саймон вдохновенно принялся пробовать еще и еще, чтобы услышать его снова. На затылок мягко легла ладонь, запуталась в волосах. Саймон разомкнул губы, впуская член внутрь, и едва не подавившись, кашлянул.   
  
– Иди сюда, – дракон протянул руку и помог подняться. – Хор-р-роший.  
  
Он улыбнулся и притянул Саймона ближе, грудь к груди, губы к губам. Вблизи разница в росте пальца на три становилась очевидной, но, несмотря на преимущество, Саймон чувствовал себя до странного меньше и слабее.   
  
Штаны упали вокруг щиколоток – ловкие пальцы дракона успели ослабить шнуровку. Член обхватила горячая широкая ладонь, и Саймон застонал.  
  
– Ты тоже, – подсказал дракон, и Саймон с готовностью последовал примеру.   
  
Непривычно, странно, но приятно, а то, что творили руки дракона, ох... Саймон уронил голову на его плечо, повернул лицо и встретился взглядом с Джой. Она смотрела, не мигая, с приоткрытым ртом, щеки ее раскраснелись, грудь тяжело вздымалась. Волна возбуждения подхватила и понесла, Саймон сжал пальцы крепче и под тихое рычание дракона вылился в его ладонь.  
  
– Видишь, как здорово, если просто следовать своим желаниям? Чего тебе хочется? – подаваясь ему в руку, рокотал дракон.  
  
Это был трудный вопрос. Хотелось узнать, какого цвета его семя: прозрачно-белое, как у Саймона, или золотое. Хотелось погрузить член в его рот, мягкий и нежный, и, верно, очень умелый. Хотелось проверить, не врал ли он насчет боли, но больше всего хотелось снова испытать испепеляющую ласку, навязанную ему вчера.   
  
– Лизни его, как меня! – воскликнула Джой, сверкая глазами, – Саймон, это волшебно, тебе понравится!  
  
Он ни капли в этом не сомневался.  
  
– Пожалуйста, – попросил он, снова возбуждаясь. – Но только если ты тоже хочешь.  
  
Кажется, Джой захлопала, когда дракон, засмеявшись, обнял его на миг и тут же повалил на покрытую одеялом траву. Сила и ловкость, с которыми он легко ворочал немаленького Саймона, волновали не меньше бесстыдных прикосновений.  
  
Опыта у Саймона и без того было не слишком много, а подобного испытывать и вовсе не приходилось, но языком дракон творил настоящие чудеса. Вот где чистой воды магия! Он был меньше, чем в истинной форме – и хорошо, Саймон не был уверен, что хочет повторения – но ощущения дарил те же. Прошелся по изнанке бедер, приласкал мошонку, лизнул член, обвернувшись вокруг, словно ладонь. Стоны и вздохи рвались с губ, в любое другое время стало бы стыдно – но не сейчас. Сейчас было восхитительно, немыслимо хорошо, а тяжелое дыхание Джой сбоку звучало одобрением. Саймон повернул голову, как раз чтобы увидеть, как она неуверенно кладет руку себе между ног, и в этот миг его захлестнуло тем самым, вчерашним ощущением. Глаза закрылись сами собой, воздух вышибло из груди. Дракон бесцеремонно раздвинул его ноги и лизал, лизал, будто невиданный деликатес. Язык скользил внутрь, проходился по отверстию, задевал мошонку и, казалось, все одновременно. Наслаждение нарастало, до пика не хватало самой капли, хотелось... хотелось большего, прямо здесь, прямо сейчас. Саймон открыл рот, готовый попросить, чтобы дракон продолжил начатое у пещеры, но в этот миг головки коснулась ладонь, а кончик языка задел что-то внутри, отчего мир вокруг осыпался золотой, как в драконьих глазах, пылью.  
  
Очухался он от поцелуя. Голая, как в первый день творения, Джой завладела его губами и, похоже, пыталась забраться языком в горло. Дракон сидел рядом и теребил кончик ее косы, водил пушистой кисточкой себе по запястью с видом абсолютно довольного жизнью почти-человека.  
  
Острый сосок Джой, маленький, розовый, оказался прямо перед глазами, и Саймон его облизал, смакуя разницу вкусов, а потом вспомнил.  
  
– Я же хотел посмотреть, какого цвета у тебя семя, – он потянулся рукой дракону между ног, но там уже было мягко и сухо.  
  
Джой надавила ему на челюсть и заставила взять в рот другой сосок, погладила по голове.  
  
– Не переживай, ничего особенного, – скучным тоном сказала она, – совсем, как твое, только теплее. Ну, знаешь, как если облиться... ммм... вот так, да... супом.  
  
– Супом? – удивился дракон, и Саймон прыснул со смеху и нечаянно сжал зубы, отчего Джой застонала.  
  
Ему казалось, что он совершенно счастлив сейчас, сидя на полу набитой золотом пещеры, с ее обнаженным высочеством Гоноратой Ремедиос на коленях и не менее обнаженным безымянным драконом рядом. Все страхи и сомнения растаяли в ночи, а грядущее представлялось полным чудес цветущим садом, только очень хотелось спать. Больше, чем получать новый чувственный опыт. Не успел он сообщить об этом, под бок подкатилось горячее тело, Джой соскользнула с колен и разлеглась у него на груди, сладко зевая. Коса ее блестящей змейкой сползла поближе к дракону.  
  
Так сладко ему давно не спалось, и он отлично отдохнул. Сухая трава казалась периной, тело сыто гудело и, хм... похоже, вошло во вкус. Саймон все же разлепил один глаз и неодобрительно посмотрел на холмик под одеялом. Смирившись с тем, что заснуть не удастся, он осторожно огляделся. Слева посапывала Джой, коса во сне расплелась и рассыпалась, сливаясь цветом с монетами, которые выглядывали из-под сена. Вот уж никогда Саймон не предполагал, что доведется в прямом смысле купаться в золоте. Справа спал дракон, закинув руку Саймону на грудь. Чешуйки на его спине складывались в затейливый узор, Саймон приподнялся на локтях и коснулся ладонью.   
  
Он, в общем-то, много чего не предполагал.  
  
Нахлынули вчерашние ощущения, мигом вскипятив кровь. Сейчас не было той чудесной легкости, когда желания, едва возникнув, претворялись в действительность, безо всяких вопросов, условностей и страхов. Но воспоминания о вседозволенности были слишком свежи. Сейчас Саймону хотелось попробовать дракона на вкус, что он и сделал. Лизнул от плеча к шее, вдумчиво прихватил губами. Легкий рельеф чешуи приятно щекотал язык. Саймон осмелел и коснулся гребней, сходящих на нет у шеи. С другого бока завозилась Джой, перетягивая внимание на себя, и Саймон, отвлекшись, приласкал нежное бедро, отодвинув одеяло. Не замерзнет, ему вон даже жарко стало. Джой поймала его ногу между своих и бесстыдно потерлась, оставляя влажный след. Шепнула, чуть порозовев:  
  
– Хочу тебя.  
  
Возможно, то заслуга целебной драконьей слюны, но по Джой не сказать было, что она рассталась с девственностью каких-то пару дней назад. Возможно, дракону стоило сказать спасибо.   
  
Саймон перекатился на нее, коснулся пальцем точеной скулы, вспоминая оттенок залившего ее кожу румянца, пока она ласкала себя. Глядя на них с драконом. Изгнанное вчера магией смущение добавило пряности в гудящее в крови возбуждение. Джой прикусила губу и, запустив руку в волосы Саймона, потянула.  
  
– Ртом, – велела она и зарделась.  
  
– Все что попросите, ваше высочество.  
  
– Саймон! – она закрыла лицо руками. – Не напоминай.  
  
– О том, до кого ты опустилась?  
  
– О том, сколько времени потеряно зря. Давай же!  
  
Саймон послушно сполз вниз, тронул пальцами влажную, ждущую плоть, неожиданно цепенея от нахлынувшего осознания: он первый, он единственный. Он не сумел спасти принцессу от дракона, но заполучил обоих. Это ли не победа?  
  
Она была вкусная, солоновато-терпкая, текла соком на язык и дышала, глотая стоны. Саймон только успел подумать, как они до сих пор не разбудили дракона, как по спине знакомо прошелся язык, мурашками вздыбив волоски на руках. Саймон застыл на миг и расслабился в горячих объятиях.  
  
Сильные руки оторвали его от Джой, заставив бросить ее на самой грани, за что пришлось поплатиться новыми царапинами на плечах. Джой задыхалась, скребла ногтями покрывало и Саймона, требовала продолжать. Но дракон был себе на уме. Он подтолкнул, помогая устроиться между ее ног, сам направил в нее член Саймона, а затем, перегнувшись через его плечо, поймал Джой за подбородок и притянул в глубокий поцелуй.  
  
– Если хочешь, чтобы было больно, скажи мне сейчас, – прошептал дракон, оторвавшись и щекоча ухо горячим дыханием. Не успев сделать и пары движений, зажатый между податливой стонущей Джой и тяжелым драконом, налитой член которого давил между ягодиц, Саймон бесславно кончил. Говорить он не мог, только мыкнул по-телячьи и виновато поцеловал Джой, мелко толкаясь бедрами. Он не боялся предстоящей боли и стыдился сейчас лишь того, что уже дважды подвел свою принцессу. Дракон не дал выйти, медленно сполз по его телу, придерживая руками зад, нажимая и подтягивая к себе, словно показывал, как правильно.   
  
– Продолжай, – велел он и пустил в дело язык. Господи, в сказках живут рабы лампы или кольца, а Саймон, похоже, раб языка, длинного раздвоенного языка, который превращает его в бессмысленное, безвольное существо, абсолютно покорное и полное похоти. Член снова окреп и теперь невозможно было выбрать между погружением в нежное лоно и желанием насадиться на драконий язык. Или на золотую ручку вон того зеркальца. Он точно знал, что не высказал вслух эту дикую мысль, просто не смог бы, но дракон читал его как книгу и вот к мокрой, почти как Джой, скользкой, как Джой, открытой заднице прижалось горячее и твердое, и после короткой задержки медленно протиснулось внутрь. О нет, это не было больно, Саймон кричал совсем по другой причине. Все его существо затопило ощущением принадлежности и жаждой, какой он никогда не испытывал. Если дракон хотел, чтобы он просил, он был готов.   
  
Джой под ними всхлипнула:  
  
– Да двигайтесь же... ну!  
  
Саймон позорно ослушался приказа, слишком переполненный собственными ощущениями, чтобы думать о чужих. Дракон снова спас – мягко зафиксировал руками бедра Саймона, толкнулся и толкнул в Джой, постепенно входя в ритм. От избытка ощущений хотелось орать, и, кажется, Саймон орал, то насаживаясь на толстый драконий член, то погружаясь в Джой до упора. Все слилось в сплошной туман, окутавший удовольствием с головы до ног, и словно раздробленные фрагменты выхватывались лучами света: как Джой замирает, запрокинув голову, а потом сотрясается мелкой дрожью, нежно пульсируя внутри. Как дракон останавливается, а Саймон продолжает бешено двигаться, надеваясь на него до упора. Как Джой пытается вывернуться из двойной хватки, шепча «Слишком, слишком...», а потом начинает стонать еще слаще прежнего. Нет, Джой не права была: может, на вид семя дракона и не отличалось ничем от человеческого, но когда оно брызнуло внутрь, Саймон почувствовал это каждой клеточкой, будто разлился по всему телу чистый эликсир наслаждения. А затем мир вспыхнул золотом и погас на мгновение.  
  
Придя в себя, вдоволь наплескавшись в купальне и сумев несколько раз прямо посмотреть в глаза дракону и Джой, Саймон по-прежнему видел слабое золотое сияние вокруг вещей, даже самых обычных. Мир словно светился и был прекрасен, как никогда. Только одно омрачало полное счастье – зверский голод. Он знал, что стоит заикнуться, и дракон тут же обеспечит им горелую тушку какой-нибудь птицы, сытной, но не очень-то вкусной даже с солью. Кажется, пришла пора брать дело в свои руки. Джой тоже наверняка соскучилась по нормальной еде.  
  
Наскоро перекусив земляникой и вручив ее высочеству толстый букетик увешанных сочными ягодами стеблей, Саймон подошел к греющемуся на солнце дракону.   
  
– Позволь мне дойти до леса, я никуда не уйду.  
  
– Зачем? – не открывая глаз, спросил дракон и потянулся всем телом.  
  
– Хочу поставить силки, ты только не обижайся, но надоело питаться угольками.  
  
– Зачем силки?  
  
– На кролика. С диким луком будет вкусно.  
  
Дракон сел на валуне и воззрился на Саймона.   
  
– Обязательно силки?  
  
– Ну, это проще всего, правда, придется ждать...  
  
– Проще всего вот так, – дракон склонил голову на бок и улыбнулся, когда в траве зашуршало и к ним выпрыгнул большой коричневый кролик с драным ухом, а потом дернулся и упал замертво. – Никуда не надо ходить. В сокровищнице в ларце со слонами специи. Я не знаю, где растет дикий лук.  
  
– Как ты... что... Ты... – Саймон потерял дар речи. Понятное дело, факелы в пещере зажигались и гасли по волшебству, вчера они перестали бояться дракона и собственных желаний тоже из-за каких-то чар, но чтобы магия творилась настолько запросто, даже без щелчка пальцев...  
  
– Я позвал его, а потом попросил умереть для нас.  
  
– Позвал? – тупо переспросил Саймон.  
  
– По имени. Если знать имя и попросить, можно сделать все, что захочешь.  
  
Воздух застрял в груди, но Саймон нашел в себе силы продолжить:  
  
– Ты никогда не звал нас по именам.  
  
– Вы мне их не говорили.  
  
– Но... Ты знал, ты мог.  
  
Дракон, казалось, смутился.   
  
– Я так не хотел.  
  
– Да ты просто душка! – Джой незаметно подобралась сбоку и, похоже, подслушивала, общипывая земляничины губами, перемазанными красным соком. Растрепанная, в тонкой батистовой сорочке – «Твоя парча царапается, не хочу надевать это дурацкое платье!» – сейчас она была гораздо красивее, чем со сложной прической и в дорогом наряде в дворцовом саду. – Меня зовут Гонората Ремедиос, но если ты хоть раз посмеешь произнести это имя даже в мыслях, я тебя уничтожу! Джой мне нравится больше. Скажи: Джой.  
  
Саймон не поручился бы, но выражение драконьего лица подозрительно походило на то, с которым час назад он сам смотрел на себя в зеркальце на золотой ручке. Знакомый волнующий рокот и необъяснимая нежность послышалась в его голосе, когда он повторил:  
  
– Джой.  
  
Она вздрогнула и улыбнулась так, что затмила солнце. Соски заострились, проглянули розовым сквозь белую ткань, словно в ответ на ласку.  
  
– Как приятно... скажи еще!  
  
Привычка повелевать и драконья потребность заботиться о своем золоте – отличное сочетание, если нужна довольная жизнью принцесса. Саймон ощутил легкий укол зависти, но еще не окончательно потерял осторожность, чтобы взять и распрощаться с возможностью распоряжаться собой.  
  
– А как зовут тебя? – не то чтобы он сумел хоть как-то повлиять на дракона через его имя, он же не маг какой-нибудь и не обладает волшебными силами, но у дракона есть кодекс, которому он неотступно следует.  
  
– Никак, – просто сказал тот.  
  
– Ты не хочешь нам говорить, – надулась Джой и стукнула объеденным букетом земляники по золотому плечу.  
  
– У меня нет имени, мне его никто не дал, – объяснил дракон, как само собой разумеющееся. – Меня никак не зовут.  
  
Саймон не выдержал эха тоски и одиночества, которое прозвучали в его ответе, и осторожно обнял дракона за талию.  
  
– Хочешь, я тебя назову? – предложил он шепотом. Наверно, вчерашние чары не развеялись, иначе он не перестал бы думать о гарантиях безопасности, изнемогая от сочувствия.  
  
Дракон повернулся в объятиях и очень внимательно долго смотрел Саймону в глаза. Золотые искры беспокойно кружились вокруг узких зрачков, отчего путались мысли, но следовало во что бы то ни стало выдержать взгляд.  
  
– Я прошу тебя дать мне имя, – прикрыв глаза, проговорил дракон.   
  
Пришлось подсказать:  
  
– Саймон.  
  
– Саймон, – повторил тот тихо и замер в руках золотым изваянием.   
  
В миг, когда с мягких губ сорвалось его имя, Саймон всем своим существом ощутил, что значит, когда тебя любят, что это – бесспорная, вечная истина, и насколько бесчеловечно пользоваться ею, ничего не давая взамен.  
  
– Кин, – ляпнул он первое, что пришло в голову.  
  
На сей раз солнце и впрямь померкло – дракон сиял так, что слепил глаза.   
  
– Еда, – вспомнил Саймон, чтобы не скатиться в неподобающее настоящему мужчине проявление чувств, и подхватил кролика.  
  
Тушка постепенно доходила до готовности на медленном огне, Кин сидел у ног принцессы, устроившейся на большом валуне, и задумчиво поглаживал стройные икры. Наблюдал за Саймоном и хмурился, будто что-то вспоминая.  
  
– Почему ты готовишь еду? – наконец выдал он. – Я думал, этим занимаются женщины.  
  
Саймон не рискнул отвечать, но Джой ничуть не смутилась.  
  
– Я принцесса, – сообщила она, болтая ногами. – Я ничего не умею.  
  
Саймона интересовало другое.  
  
– Почему ты не попросишь нас остаться? Разве не лучше, чтобы мы думали, что находимся здесь по своему желанию, Кин? – произносить это было не менее приятно, чем целоваться.  
  
– Я за свободную волю.  
  
– Но не за свободу, – заметила Джой.  
  
– Свобода – понятие относительное. Я – ваша свобода. Вы хотите другую?  
  
Саймон переглянулся с Джой. Он не умел читать мысли, но словно наяву увидел, как промелькнули в карих глазах воспоминанием дворцовые стены, вереница потенциальных женихов, сковывающие грудь корсеты и скучные до зевоты приемы. Ветер взлохматил распущенные волосы, сверкающие на солнце золотом, тонкий батист сорочки облепил тело, повторяя каждый изгиб. Джой улыбнулась, и в улыбке ее Саймон увидел ответ.  
  
Нет, они не хотели.


End file.
